Revenge
by anime-queen46
Summary: COMPLETE Vegeta comes home to find his family slaughtered and now all that remains is his son Trunks. Now the saiyan takes his son with him in to space and is determined to find his wife and unborn child's murderer and at the same time protect his son at
1. Chapter 1

this is my second DBZ fanfic, I'm not one my first one but I thought what the hell lets write a second one anyway hope you like pls review and tell me what you think.

* * *

The briefs were enjoying a nice quite morning until it was inturrupted by the sound of Bulma's morning sickness from being pregnant with their second child.

"I hate being pregnant," she said then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see herseven year old son holding a towel for her, the woman smiled at him and gratefully took it from him," thankyou sweetheart AT LEAST SOMEONE IS TAKING CARE OF ME," Bulma yelled as her husband walked by the bathroom.

"Whatever woman where's my food," Vegeta replied knowing very well her head was about to explode and smiled evilly '_three...two...one' _he counted down in his head before his wife ran out of the bathroom after him and he just laughed as he flew out of a nearby window to go train with Goku.

"Your a dead man when you get back you spicky haired jerk," yelled after him which was answered by a 'love you to cupcake' by her husband. She couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head and walked to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Hey you wanna help mommy make dinner Trunks," the boy quickly nodded his head happily as he followed his mother into the kitchen, the boy was very close to his mother because his father never wanted to spend any time with him, in a way it was an advantage on his part because not only could he cook, speak all kinds of languages and knew almost every type of dance there was,he also knew how the female mind worked. This was something his father would never know about because it would a weakness in his eyes, but as much as he could do these things, and liked them minus, the dancing, he enjoyed fighting and getting dirty like any other boy his ageand thought girls had cooties.

Bulma liked that Trunks could cook because he did most of the work while Bulma sat down getting the rest she needed being a pregnant mother," hunny come here," Bulma said motioning for the boy to come to her which hequickly obeyed and looked up athis mother innocently." I got something at the store for you today, its an early birthday gift," said handing him the small box. She watched smiling as he opened the box excitedly and pulled out the dog tags with his name ingraved onthemand hugged his mother tightly." I had it made from the strongest metalin the universe thanks to the Supreme Kaiso not even you can break it," she explained.

"Thankyou mommy," he said just before all the lights in the house suddenly went out leaving the mother and child in the dark.

Vegeta had been sparring with Goku at his house with his family watching happily when all of a sudden a huge explosion came right at them, Goku quickly grabbed his wife while Gohan got Goten out of the way of the blast while Vegeta flew up just barely avoiding it himself.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta called to Goku who just shrugged his shoulders in reply "well aren't you a great help," he said drily before turning towards a maniacal laughter behind him to see a a man with long black hair going down his back in a braid wearing red and black clothing and piercing green eyes.

"So this is the prince of saiyans is it, well your highness allow me to introduce myself I am Mardoc I am a servant of Lord Fortknight and the executer of your wife, son and unborn childas well asyours in due time by the order of my master but for now my job here is done, I do look foward to killing you Prince Vegeta," the man said and just as quickly as he came he disappeared leaving Vegeta fumming.

Before Goku could say anything to the saiyan he took off at the speed of light trying with all his might to find the ki of his son and found it to be distubingly low. The thought of his dying family made him fly faster until he made it to their home and ran through the door to the smell of blood both human and saiyan.

"BULMA, BULMA ANSWER ME NOW," the saiyan yelled as he walked through his dark house in search of his family, finally he found a lightswitch and was sickened to find blood all over the walls, he followed the red trail upstairs to his bedroom where the trail stopped. He looked up and almost screamed at the sight of his unborn child's body hanging off the bedroom door by a large knife, for the first time in his life he wanted to cry _' it was a girl' _he thought to himself as he opened the door to the bloody sight of his wife lying in a pool of her own blood and her stmach ripped open where they took out her child. He was trying to decide what sight was worse his child's or his wife's. Then another thought came to him and fear took over his entire body.

_'Trunks' _

His thoughts were inturrupted when he heard a sound coming from the corner of the room, cautiously Vegeta walked over to where he heard the noise and knew instantly it was Trunks.

"Son its alright its me come on out its all over," he said gently

"I can't it hurts," he replied trying not to sob, the saiyan walked over to his son and he could see him better he saw that he too was in a pool of his own blood and shaking uncontrollably, there was a huge gash on his head and several deep cuts. What disturbed Vegeta the most was the bullet wound going through his son's chest and the fear in his young blue eyes as tears streamed down them. He couldn't believe it, his son should be dead how was he alive? Vegeta gently opened his son's shirt to see he was wearing a chain with dog tags on them, upon closer inspection he saw that the bullet was crushed against them with only a very faintscratch onit. Suddenly remembering what that day was he looked at the alarm clock which said 12:01 am and looked back at his frightened son.

"Happy Birthday Trunks."


	2. Starting over

hello all thanks for the reviews before I start I want to apologise if anyone was offended or disturbed by the first chapter but it was the dark gross situation I was looking for but that's as gory as its gonna get so worry not any enjoy the story

* * *

Everyone came to Bulma and the baby's funeral just a week after the accident, no one even dared to go near Vegeta to give him their best wishes. The saiyan sat in front of his wife's coffin completely still and expressionless, in a word to discribe him he was a shell. Trunks sat by himself in a corner where nobody could find him. After the murder the boy had become mute and very anti social towards everyone, he haad heaaled very quickly thanks to the senzu beans and just sat there as the events of his birthday played in his head and held the dog tags in his hand. It killed him when he found out the dragonballs couldn't bring her back because technicly she died naturally after the attacker left not while she was being stabbed. 

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Trunks hugged his mother after she gave him his present when suddenly all the power in the house went out and was filled with a maniacal laughter. Suddenly himself being cut by wires as thin as hair until his mother picked him up and ran as fast as she could up to her room bleeding all the up. Before the woman could hide her son a man appeared into the room and began to approach them, Trunks stood in front of his mother protectively determined to keep this guy away from her and the child in her stomach. He stood in fighting stance ready to kill this guy when he casually walked up to him,shot him close range in the chest,picked him up with the end of his sword and flung him across the room._

_After that there was nothing Trunks could do to save his family and could onlylie there listening to his mother's screams from under the bed hoping the man would forget about him which he fortunately did leaving the dead family. Trunks called over to his mother who was barely holding on to her life._

_"Oh Trunks thank Kami your ok," she said looking over at him breathing heavily, all she could do lie there in pain with her son onthe otherside of the room crying."It'll be ok sweetheart I promise daddy will take care of you and I always be watching over the both of my boys. I love you so much baby and tell daddy I love him to, Happy birthday," was all she said as her life drained from her body leaving her son alone in a pool of her blood and his own._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Tears streamed down the boy's face as the memory continued to run in his mind and only hugged the chain closer to his chest trying to make the pain and guilt stop but it just wouldn't go away.

Goku fearlessly walked over to the other saiyan and sat beside him saying nothing, the two remained silent until Vegeta suddenly hissed at him," what the hell do you want Kakarot, I want to be alone."

"I know your hurting Vegeta and I won't bother you long but your not the only one here suffering, in case you haven't noticed your now eight year old son is crying in a corner dramitized by the fact that he watched his pregnant mother get ripped apart right in front of him on his birthday. It's not that I don't feel for you or anything but were all worried about him right now cause by the looks of it he is just about ready to do anything to stop whatever he's feeling," he explained to his friend watching as he just gave him a weird look then to make his point quite clear Goku ran his finger across his neck giving his friend a good dose of reality when it suddenly struck him what he was implying.

Vegeta sat there not really listening to what he was saying until he mentioned his son it was then that Goku had his undivided attention, it wasn't until he heard what Goku had to say that he realised he had forgotten about his son and hadn't really been with him since that night.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Vegeta gently picked up his son trying not to hurt him anymore then he was, he quickly popped a senzu into his mouth that he had been saving for sparring but this was more important right now. He watched as his son's body slowly healed itself but the boy's shaking wouldn't stop. He carried his son's tiny form to his room and put him in his bed. The saiyan satin a chair in the corner of his son's room and watched over him that whole night making sure nothing came to finish the job._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

That was the last time he had been even near his son since the murder up till now,when Goku mentioned that he was worried Trunks might hurt himself the only thing he could say was,"Where is he?"

Trunks lifted his head up when he heard footsteps coming towards him and looked into the eyes of his father who had the same look of guilt and pain over the death of thewoman they loved. Vegeta stood there more then a little surprisedwhen he saw his son.

_' His eyes used to be so full of happiness, hope and innocense like his mother's eyes now all i see is pain, anger, they've lost their innocense and their cold...their my eyes' _he thought to himself before walking over to his son and kneeled down to his level.

"Trunks I'm sorry for not being here for you I truly am, I swear to you I will find the monster who did this even if it takes me to the day I die to do it, I will avenge them and make sure he doesn't come after you," he said to his son whose face was hidden in his father's shoulder," I need to know though are you willing to come with me to fight or do you want to stay here with Kakarot and his family and live a normasl life with them either way you will be safe," hee added giving his son the choice of what he wanted to do he wouldn't make him do something he didn't want to do.

Trunks lifted his head off Vegeta's shoulder in deep thought for a few minutes before looking at him and said," let's go."

* * *

that's it for now pls tell me what you think and tell me till next time friends.


	3. Planet Stoned

hello everyone guess wat ...HALLOWEEN CANDY.yes I'm aware that I'm seventeen and still going trick or treating but who cares I still looked hot in my costume and plus candy so HA anyway on with the story

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks left immedietly after the funeral to Capsule Corp. to get ready to leave, Trunks went up to pack afew things while the other saiyan made sure they had lot's of amunition and other supplies for their little trip. After everything was ready Vegeta went up to get his son and soon they were off to begin the hunt for Bulma's murderer.

It had been a month since they left and neither father or son had said a word to each other, although Vegeta at least mumbled to himself every so often Trunks had just given up on talking all together it seemed. What when it came to training what he lacked in vocally he made up for physically making even Vegeta proud. The saiyan prince couldn't help but worry about his son after a certain amount of time, he was strong yes, very much so and quite capable of standing his ground if need be but this child wasn't the Trunks he remembered, this boy was to angry to be his son, to mature. Last time he checked his son was just a child of eight who was rarely seen without a smile, held so much innocense in his big, blue eyes, this warrior in a little boy's body lived to train then stare into space as disturbing images played through his mind. That monster might not have killed him but he stole his soal and he swore at that moment secretly to himaself and Trunks that he would get his _real _son back.

The two were brought out their thoughts by a beeping noise and a voice warning them that a planet was nearby, Vegeta immedietly set the cordinates for it hoping that when they got there someone would have some information on this disgusting creature, besides space was driving him nuts.

When they finally got out of the ship, needless tosay theywere a little freaked out to see that the whole damn planet was upside down, the two were very hesitant about walking around as well until they saw others doing so and were perfectly safe, mind you they were also the colours of the rainbow and the hills were all purple and clouds were in the shape of different animals laughing at everyone.

"Dad are we high?" Trunks asked almost clinging to his father.

"I'm really not sure about that son let me get back to you on that one?" Vegeta replied kinda scared and kinda confused.

"Hello friends," said a random smiling mouth floating in the sky and slowly turned into a cat causing the saiyan's eyes to twitch ever so slightly," don't be frightened your not on those earthling drugs we hear about, trust me if you were this would all seem very normal," it replied smirking at their faces.

"Point taken but if were not nuts then you be so kind as to tell us what fucked up world we've ended up in," Vegeta commented pulling his son closr to him due to the fact that floating posessed animals should not be trusted especially when their _that _happy.

"Certainly, your on planet hallucination," he explained," but for short we call it planet stoned, after the people who smoke on your planet, I am the leader fat cat," he added as a smiling toilet seat with smoke coming out of the bowl 'walked' by.

"This is just to weird for me look we need info-," Vegeta was cut off by the feline.

"Yes yes yes all in good time but for now we go to my palace you look very tired," he said walking off in a random direction.

The two saiyans reluctantly followed him for a while before they all stopped in front of a giant yellow submarine," you live in that?" Trunks asked ceasing to be surprised by this place.

"Oh yes we all live in the yellow submarine," fat cat said before calling a servant over towards them, which was basicly a pair of women's legs in a pair of red high heels." Legs please show our guests to their room, thankyou," he said.

The large cat was about to go inside after the pair but was stopped when one of his sevants that was a guy dressed like a fairy said," Look sir its Lucy in the sky," pointing up to a flying girl soaring through the clouds.

"With diamonds," Fat cat added brfore returning into his home when Trunks and Vegeta to a bedroom where the walls were covered in spirals that seemed to be moving making the saiyans very dizzy and the balcony doors were open revealing a sky full of diamond shapped stars and Lucy soaring by waving at them in greeting.

"Dad I think I'm gonna be sick," Trunks said turning green," can we sleep outside tonight?" he asked desperately. Vegeta only nodded in agreement cause he thought vomit could come out of his muoth if he opened it. The two pulled the matress, pillows and blankets out onto the balcony and laid down.

"Goodnight dad...I think" Trunks said drifting off.

"Ya highlight the word think," Vegeta added turning over and falling asleep as well.

* * *

ok that was weird I know but amusing, no I don't own the beetles, the cat from Alice in Wonderland or any other intersting creatures you read in this story along with DBZ. 


	4. Zora

hello everyone I'm glad you all enjoyed that chapter I was really hyper when I did that just so you know and well I'm not gonna lie I still am so god have mercy on your souls

* * *

Vegeta woke up really scared the next morning when he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a sun with a baby's face in it smiling back at him. 

"Riiiiiiiiight," was all he said as he slowly turned over and noticed his son wasn't there, this immediatly caused the saiyan to panic and he quickly shot off the matress and ran through the fucked up castle trying to find his son. Vegeta had been running through the castle for hours, part of it having to do with his son's safety, the other part being he was being chased by evil teletubbies and the yellow one was catching up quick.

"BIG HUG," it said holding its arms out wide to pull him in.

"FUCK OFF," the saiyan prince said kicking it down a set of long stairs and watched happily as it broke its neck on the way down, he quickly started off again when he realised there was still three more of them and they had gotten really angry. Vegeta didn't get to far however due to the fact that he had fallen through a random hole in the ground that was so dark that he could even see his hand in front of his face.

After what seemed like hours of falling he finally saw a light before he fell flat on his face on the tile floor, the saiyan groaned as he slowly lifted his sore head off the ground.

_' Oh Kami where the hell am I now' _he thought as he looked around him and realised he must be in the kitchen and it was the most normal looking room on the whole damn planet.

"I'm gonna take a wild shot in the dark and say you got chased by the teletubbies, am I right," an angelic voice said from behind the saiyan prince and turned around to see a beautiful young woman sitting at a table. Her hair was in a raven black french braid going all the way down to her knees, but what caught Vegeta's attention was her crystal blue eyes, when he looked into them he couldn't help but be reminded of his dead wife. The second thing he noticed was his son sitting beside her and was shocked to see he was on a verge of a smile.

"Ya I found him in the clutches of the purple one having his head pet ever so gently so I thought I should rescue him," she said noticing him looking at the child," I take it he belongs to you, the two of ya don't look alike but you have the same facial features," she added seeing the resemblence between the two saiyans.

"Yes he is my son now if you would be so kind as to tell me where the cat is we'll be on our way," Vegeta said trying to keep his balance as he completely stood up after his little trip.

"Follow me," was all she said as she walked ahead of Vegeta with Trunks by her side and as she did he noticed she had a tail making his eyes turn into saucers, all he could think of was whether it was possible she could be a saiyan. His thoughts were distracted as he walked into an invisable wall.

"Opps be carful now you might bump into something," a familiar voice said and soon the invisable wall became fat cat," come young prince we have much to discuss, Zora will take care of your son until we are done here," he added going into a roombehind him followed by Vegeta who was reluctant to leave his son with the strange woman. The two men quickly took a seat so Vegeta could get the information that he desperately needed.

"Alright I've waited long enough here tell me what I need to know," Vegeta demanded impatiently.

"Very well the man you are looking for is Mardoc, his leader is Lord Fortknight once the ruler of a planet since exstinct, all that remains is their small army. They were once peaceful people but now are corrupted by evil and thirst for revenge and saiyan blood and have become ruthless and insane in their goal. As far as I know they have plundered many planets searching for your kind but thankfully are nowhere near here, for Zora's sake anyway," the cat explained sighing before continuing," recently I heard they were residing on a desert planet of which has no name, they hide out there till they here of any saiyans that are in need of anielation." Vegeta only clenched his fists as he got up.

"Wait young prince,understand I feel for the loss of these people their innocence has been distroyed, I only pray that you put their souls to rest so that they may live among their people once more in peace in the afterlife so please if you are in need of assistence in your fight do not hesitate to contact us we are powerful allies. My other request is that you take Zora along to assist you as well," fat cat said seriously stopping Vegeta at his door.

"I will contact you if need be but the onna stays here with you, she'll be nothing but a burden for me and my son," Vegeta argued staring at the creature.

"Trust me that girl is the best tracker I have ever laid eyes on and one of the most skilled fighter as well, trust me saiyan if anybody can find those creaturesand quickly for that matter she's your girl," he argued back winning the argument," I'm sorry I could not be of anymore help to you saiyan and if I did not tell you before I'm sorry for the loss you and your son have suffered," he added trying to give the man some comforting words.

Vegeta only nodded in appreciation before going off to get his son and new tracker only to find they were already ready to go and soon the small team was off once more.

* * *

well that's all for now and yes that's all for now for strange creepy stuff like that...or is it?


	5. Not as dead as you think

hello everybody how are you all, sore but great anyway on with the story hopefully somewhatly more sane but doubting it very much

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks had a sudden new appreciation of space, it was quite, predictable and of course no invisable cats or a girl randomly flying by every five minutes, the young woman however had very different thoughts.

"How can you guys stand this?" Zora said bored out of her mind.

"Stand what?" Vegeta hissed still pissed at the fact that he agreed to bring her along and now because she broke his precious silence.

"All this space and quiteness its so boring," she explained.

"Well what do you propose we do then wench," the saiyan hissed again refusing to look at the girl in the eye, he watched her as she looked around the ship desperately until her gaze stopped on a metallic door and a smile spread across her face.

"that looks like fun, what's back there anyway?" she asked curiously and the saiyan prince couldn't help but smirk when he saw her eyes light up when he mentioned it was for sparring.

"Be ready in five minutes," the saiyan said before the young woman could get a word in and walked off towards his room to change.

_5 minutes later..._

"Alright let's do this," the young woman said already in fighting position, and involuntarilly flinched as she felt the gravity around her drop drasticlly but she would never admit to how hard this was going to be for her. As soon as Vegeta got into position she attacked him at lightening speed knocking the surprised saiyan on his ass.

"Cheap shot girl," he said getting up then noticed her tail," your a disgrace to saiyans.

"There was nothing heap about it _your majesty,_" she said as he got up and tried to punch her which she quickly blocked and pushed all her weight on his arm as she kicked him in the head,"your just not fast enough," she added shortly after. This just made the saiyan prince severly pissed off as he watched her just stand there whistling with her arms behind her back as she she rolled back and forth on her heels.

Suddenly in a blind rage he attacked her with everything he had and all the while still with her hands behind her back Zora easily dodged every one of his attacks and just to add salt to the wound at one point while she dodged Vegeta's uppercut she leaned over and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Stop fighting with your pride and use your head Veggietail, you taught me that now use your own advice," she whispered in his ear before pulling away. Trunks stood at the door watching with his jaw on the floor and eyes popping out of his head as he watched this strange woman kiss his father, even though they both very well knew it was a stricktly friendly but none the less she kissed him.

Vegeta stood there shocked and hyperventilating but still what she said made sense and then the name she clled him made something in him snap before he looked at her waiting form and attacked her once more. The young woman could see him coming at her clear as day but this time there was something differently about the way he attacked, one minute he was right in front of her her then suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her kicking her into a wall. He watched as she quite literally flew into the wall landing on her head and slowly walked towards her and kneeled infront of her unusually positioned form.

"Only one person is allowed to call me Veggietail and she's dead," the saiyan prince said coldly thinking back to all those years ago on his home planet.

"Not as dead as you think," she said smiling and her blue eyes sparkling and suddenly Vegeta realised he knew that face and memories of it as a small child flooded his mind.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Veggietail c'mon I'm bored," a little girl with raven hair spilling down her back like a waterfall yelled sitting on a rock in her black pants, boots and pirate style white shirt with her face leaning in her hands with an evil look on her face._

_"Shut up peasent your not allowed to speak to me like that and you know it Kay,"the spiky haired chibi prince said pouting and only got more angry when the little girl jumped on him kissing himon the cheek._

_"Ewwww what was that for you stupid heshe,"Vegeta said whipping his face with the back of his sleeve._

_"That's for calling meKay when you know damn well my name is Kayani," she said with her hands on her hips._

_"THEN STOP CALLING ME VEGGIETAIL HESHE," he yelled right before he felt a fist in his face._

_"THEN DON'T CALL ME HESHE YOU KNOW DAMN WELL MY BROTHER CAN'T AFFORD FOR ME TO WEAR NEW CLOTHS SO I HAVE TO WEAR HIS, YOUR SUCH A JERK," sheyelled storming off leaving behind afacially battered saiyan prince._

_After a few minutes convincing himself he didn't shit himself the little boy got up the courage toover to the girlwho had angry tears coming down her face.__Vegeta couldn't help but feel bad for making her cry, he knew better then to do that._

_"Sorry...I promise I'll stop calling you heshe as long as you stop giving me kisses I don't want your cooties," the boy mumbled spitting in his hand and offering it to the girl._

_"Deal,"was all she saidas she did the same thing only shaking his hand mixing their saliva._

_Seeing she was still upset he did something he knew she couldn't resist, he quickly ran in front of her, turned around and dropped his pants and stated slapping his small butt saying,"Whose your daddy," over and over again. __Before she knew what was happening she was rolling on thegrass laughing like a mad person.Hearing her laugh he keptdoing it until he heard a voice behind him._

_"Son would you mindwaiting for poor Kayani to catch her breath before answering your question," Vegeta turned to see his father trying to laugh his ass off at his son pointing his ass at him and red as a tomoato._

_"Sorry father," Vegeta said but before he could pull his pants up he heard another voice._

_"Kayani, Zora- o wow your majesty always a pleasure to be mooned by that lovely posterior of yours," said Kay's older brother Xao trying notto laugh._

_"Leave him alone Xao he was cheering me up," the little girl defended her friend from his father and her brother._

_"With the sight of a silky smooth bottum like that who wouldn't be perky," he laughed causing the king to chuckle hard," anyway we gotta gowhee one," he added taking her by the hand to walk off as she waved to him smiling gratefully. Vegeta waved back with the same smile before he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_"Come on Cheeky Your mother wants you," King Vegeta said leading him towards their home._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Before anyone knew what was happening Vegeta pulled the girl into a tight hug joy filling every once of him at the fact that his best friend had returned to himat last.

* * *

ok all done for now pls review and tell me what you think


	6. new found hope

I know I haven't written in a while I'm sorry but anyway Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

* * *

Trunks was now just plain confused at what was going on in front of him, his dad was hugging a random woman that they had met not even 24 hours ago like they were old friends, he was definitley missing something.

"Uhh dad, what's going on?" he asked he had enough trippiness on that fucked up planet back there.

Vegeta had suddenly clued into that his son was standing behind him and turned to see a very confused look on his face," its alright son, were just having a reunion," he explained still shocked that the little girl from all those years ago. To this day he couldn't kill the guilt that consumed him for leaving her behind.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Father what's happening?" eight year old Vegeta asked his father as the man ran holding his son protectively in his arms._

_"Were being attacked Vegeta we need to leave immedietly," he replied just barely dodging an attack running out into the court towards a hidden escape pod he hid along time ago._

_"What about mother and Kayani?" the little boy asked in a panic which grew when he saw the sorrow in his father's eyes which was distracted by a small figure comming towards them, as it got closer they saw it was four year old Kay with tears streaming down her face._

_'Something must of happened to Xao for him not to be with her' Vegeta thoughtsuddenly he tried to wiggle out of his father's grasp to try and get to her._

_"Vegeta no you must live," his father said putting him into the pod._

_"No father she needs our help they'll get her if we don't," he pleaded with tears beginning to sting his eyes._

_"I'm so sorry my son but there's nothing we can do for her now she will join her family in the afterlife," the saiyan king saidupset that he couldn't save the child that was like a daughter to him._

_All that could be heard as the pod closed was the little girl's screams as well as the older man's Vegeta suddenly noticed and watched horrified as his father was slaughteredin front of his young eyes._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

He couldn't save her and to this day it ate him along with the death's of his wife and daughter," How did you live through that I heard your screams," Vegeta asked.

"Wellthe screams were from them pounding thehell out of my body," she said taking off her long jacket and shirt and revealed scars from long ago all over her body and he could only guess they continued under her undershirt as well." Xao wasn't as dead as I thought he was when I left him before Freeza's soldiers could finish me off hepulled me by my legs from underneath my attacker's legs and carried me in his arms still bleeding to the escape pod you were in and sent me into space before I could watch them kill him again but not before giving me his compass and Papa's crossbow, hehad taught me long before how to track and make the arrows out of my Kai and medal rods. I somehow landed on planet stoned and have been living there ever since,"she explained her story putting her shirt and jacket back on.

"Sorry to hear that," Trunks said knowing first hand what it felt like not to beable to save someone he loved.

"So still dress like a boy heshe," Vegeta said laughingtrying to change the subject and the last thing he remembered before everything went dark was her dangerously angry face and her fist coming at his.

A little later he managed to gain consiousness to see Trunks and Zora talking and she was still giving him that angry look but it had softened up quite a bit.

"You ok dad?" Trunks asked kinda worried since his father was out cold for 3 hours.

"Fine," was all he said not willing to admit weakness especially infront of those two, noticing his temper the boy left the room quickly not wanting to get his father in a bad mood.

"I'm sorry about your family Vegeta, you of all people should not have to go through that again," she said sympatheticlly when she recieved oonly a grunt in reply she tried to help," You may have heard of them their these balls-"

"If your talking about dragonballs they didn't work, my wife died naturally remember or didn't the boy explain that little fact," he said getting upset about talking about Bulma.

"Actually dumb ass if you shut up and listen I was saying that have you ever heard of the_Namek _dragonballs, their not quite so technical when it comes to wishes," she explained and could help but smile by the look on his face but a little scared when he started to laugh and wouldn't stop.

"Uhhh Veggie you ok?" she asked backing away slowly.

"I'm such an iddiot," he said still laughing," why the hell didn't I think of that, it sure as hell would have saved me gas that planet isn't as far as out here."

"Uh-huh well if it helps any I kinda already have one, I did the planet a favor so they gave me it as a gift I was saving it for a rainy day," she said pulling out the large ball out of her bag and gave it to Vegeta.

There were no words Vegeta could say to tell this girl how grateful he was to her butTrunks had been listening to their conversation and without a thought in his head ran up to her and hugged her with all his might and that there was enuogh to show both their gratitude.

* * *

that's all for know tell me what you think until next time guys


	7. Hello! ma baby

hello everybody guess what I've got good news I got no exams this semester YAY FOR ME anyway I thought I'd announce that randomly and anyway on with the story

* * *

"So what's the plan now do you want me to help you find the balls to bring your wife back or shall we go after her killer first its your choice I'm just tracking here but either way were going to need to stop soon were running low on fuel," Zora said from the co-pilote's seat beside Vegeta who was driving the ship.

"I say we go after the son of a bitch who killed mom and my sister," Trunks said coldly from the a nearby seat before Vegeta could say anything and both of them turned around to stare at the boy shocked at what just came out of his mouth, before they could open there mouths Trunks left the room.

"I don't know what's got into him but he's right, we need to kill him first," Vegeta said focusing his attention to what was in front of him," if we don't he'll just come back and kill them again except next time he could take them all away from me, I refuse to let what happened to my wife and daughter happen to him. I don't think I could handle that," he added clenching his fists to his chair making his knuckles white.

"Hey it'll be ok I promise I'm here now remember I'll take care of you boys," the girl said smiling making Vegeta smirk a little bit, somehow that girl could always make him smile," hey look theres astop up ahead let's stop there for fuel and some grub," she added pointing to their destination.

The place looked like a truckstop but in space dirty resturant, guys that looked like your typical truck drivers, and the gas pumps to top it all off.

"Hey Zora long time no see girl get over here," one of the 'ship drivers' said to the raven haired girl pulling her into a friendly hug.

"Hey Nace, guess whose back,ya what's the matter not doing to much travelling anymore," another one saidlooking up from his coffee.

"Nope sorry boys just hanging back home for a bit ya know vegging out and keeping a low profile," Zora said sitting at the counter.

Vegeta and Trunks just sat down when they heard the weirdest sound they ever heard out of someone's mouth like a happy harpie scream and the girl getting pulled into a tight hug by a waitress covered in feathers.

"Damn woman you sound like a harpie,"the saiyan said covering his ears.

"Well I am a harpie sugar so get used to it," she replied then turned her attention back to Zora," damn it girl I haven't seen youfor two months, anyway the usual for everybody here?"

"Uhh ya seeing as that is the safest thing to eat here we'll have three of those,"Zora said

When Nacy left the girl sat back down with her companions,"Let me guess you travel alot?" Vegeta said drily knowing the answer.

"Ya well I was convinced that Xao was dead when I left so I traveled alot trying to find him but eventually I just lost hope and accepted the fact that I was the last of my family and swore to move on," she explained

"So why did you have to order for us?" Trunks asked but before she could answer someone from a nearby booth suddenly started screaming and fell to the floor desperatly clawing at his stomach until a large lump grew out of his stomach and continued to do so until a strange little alien popped out of his stomach and jumped on the counter.

Everyone just stared at it for a while in silence for a while until suddenly a spot light came out of nowhere as well as the top hat on the alien's head and suddenly it broke into song dancing on the counter.

_'Hello! ma baby, Hello! Ma honey, Hello! ma ragtime gal. _

_Send me a kiss by wire, baby my heart's on fire! _

_if you refuse me, Honey, you'll lose me, then you'll be left alone; _

_Oh baby, telephone and tell me I'm your own'_

After it's little performance it can-canned its way into a door into the wall.

"That answer your question?" Zora asked quickly recieving two nods from the two shocked saiyans.

Quickly their food came which consisted of club sandwiches and fries and just as the three started eating a voice behind them put their hand on the girl's shoulder and said,"Zora is that you?"

They turned around to see a a young man with cat like eyes but every so often the pupils in the goldenorbs would close and open up again. Judging by Zora's face she was very surprised to see him.

"Friend of yours?" Vegeta asked mouth full of food.

Without even saying anything Nia punched him out cold before going back to her meal.

"I'm gonna take a wild shot in the dark and say ya," Trunks said as he and his father poked the new commer with their butterknives before eating again when they were convinced he was still alive.

* * *

That was probably kinda short but anyway no I don't own Spaceballs or the WB frog whom this chapter was dedicated to god bless them both anyway pls review and tell me what you think or to make suggestions till next time c ya


	8. Drac

hello everybody sorry I haven't written in a bit been busy anyway this chapter is dedicated to my nieces whose birthdays are this weekend so ya : D HAPPY 4TH AND 7TH BITHDAY GIRLS LOVE YOU.

* * *

"I cannot believe you've got the gull to come up to me and go'Zora is that you?' after what you did," the young girl's blue eyes were blazing with anger at the young man who had woke up not to long ago still sitting on the resturant floor. Vegeta and Trunks were off to the side finishing up their sanwiches. 

"What a little punk," Nancey the waitress said shaking her head as she grabbed the saiyans' plates.

"Why what's the story between those two?" Vegeta asked pointing at the 'couple.'

"Well its not my place to say but you look like freinds of hers so I'm sure it'll be alright," she said taking a seat beside them," the blue guy there his name is Drac, a water sprite from a very small planet which is actually considered one of the three moons of Namek, but anywho those two met right here I should know I set them up," the harpie said feeling very proud of herself.

"So they were a match for a few years until that little shit came in here with another girl and it broke poor Zora's heart," she finished her story with a tissue in hand,"that was 3 or 4 years ago and believe it or not hasn't really done anything about it till today."

Trunks and Vegeta just stared at the woman in absolute awe at how she just turned Zora's life into a soap opera and slowly walked away from her to go see how their companion was holding up.

"How many times do I have to tell you I wasn't cheating on you, she was under the protection of my people and they assigned me to take her to the safe house alright," the light blue teen defended himself.

"Since when does escorting someone to a safe house involve your tongue down her throat?" Zora asked extrememly pissed off.

"Do you remember when we first met and you couldn't understand me and then after we technically had our first kiss you suddenly understood every word," he said and continued when she nodded," well that was because sprite saliva gives people the ability to understand and even speak other languages most of the time without even realising it,"the girl just stared at him wide-eyed.

She turned to her companions and realised when they looked uterly clueless as to what they were even saying Zora realised he was telling the truth.

"So what's freak's excuse?" Vegeta said still completely lost.

"Apparently swapping saliva with a sprite allows you to speak his language as well as every other language they or you come across and he kinda had to do that for the girl so she would be able to communicate with the people on her new planet, not to mention is the only reason I can understand him and you can't,"she explained trying not to laugh at their faces.

"So basicly the only way we can talk to him is to play tonsele hockey with him well fuck that cause I am not making out with him," the saiyan quickly said jumping to conclusions making the newcommer laugh, the creature thought for a minute before turning to Zora and in his language said something before grabbing her hand and licked it leaving a thick layer of saliva on it.

"Alright your up," Zora said turning her hand over to Trunks and Vegeta who started turning green.

"You've got to be kidding me," Trunks said backing away.

"Oh come on it tastes and feels like air, it doesn't even feel wet," she said then added to reel them in," unless your chicken."

Well indeed that did itTrunks was the first to do it, with his eyes closed tight he licked Zora's hand and was amazed to find out thatthe only thing he could taste was the other saiyan's skin. Vegeta didn't want to be outdone by his son or to show weakness in front of these people at the moment especially in front of bluie so he did it and had the same look of astonishment on his face as his son.

"Anyway there's was a reason I wanted you two to be able to talk to Drac,"Zora said suddenly becomming serious.

"I know where to find your friend's planet I've been there once before, a terrible place I don't know how their even surviving there but they are, anyway its best if I can come with you to find this place," Drac explained

"No way in hell we have enough people, just point us in the right direction andthe onnawill lead us from there," Vegeta said sternly he didn't this brat distracting Zora from her job.

"Don't get me wrong I know Zora is one of the best but not even the best of the best couldn't find this place, all I ask in return is for your trust," the sprite added.

Vegeta walked away pulling Zora away with him and sat her down at a booth," I don't think its a good idea brining him I don't trust him as far as I can throw him," he said stressing the fact he didn't like him.

"First of all Vegeta you might want to think of another metaphor because I've seen you throw and second he is someone you want on your side trust me and besides he's free work," Zora defended.

The older saiyan just glared at her and gave a heavy sigh before caving in," fine he gets one chance but only because he's free work." the girl only laughed as she walked towards Trunks and Drac who were having their own conversation.

"So is Drac short for something or doe it just stop there?" Trunks asked curiously but Zora covered Drac's mouth before he could answer.

"Trust me you don't wanna know I asked once and it took him three days to tell me his first name alone," she said pulling him with her to pay for the meal.

* * *

I know this chapter kinda sucks but it'll hopefully get better soon so please keep reading and reviewing...or else I'll send the invisable penguins after ya MMMMMMMMWWWWWUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA ya don't ask


	9. comming clean

hello everyone hope our enjoying the story any on to the chapter

* * *

"Lord Fortknight I fear that the saiyan has found us," Mardoc said kneeling in front of his master," I have had spies keeping an eye on the fools. They have reported that the monkey's son still lives and he has picked up allies with another one of his people as well as a new stranger that they know nothing of but he knows where we are located," the man explained and stayed in position waiting for his masters orders in silence.

"M'lord what is your orders?" Mardoc finally asked lifting his head to look at his master when he did not answer him.

"Kill them," was all the man said before dismissing the man before him.

Meanwhile...

"Alright boy tell me how long is ti till we find this this place?" Vegeta said asked wanting to time his arrival and training purfectly. They had been travelling together for about a week nowand the saiyan prince was getting anxious.

"Well so far its pretty quite here, not much civillization so that means were a mid point due tothe fact that we are now bascily in the midel of nowhere he explained sitting down," they'll send the welcomming commity when we get within a day or two to their planet," he added watching as a smirk played on the saiyan's face.

"Works for me, brat will be trainning with meKay so keep your eyes open," he said to the girl before him and Trunks left leaving the two alone, he had started calling her Kay again feeling weird calling his friend by her middle name.

The tension in the air between those two was so thick you could cut it with a knife, Zora was still pissed at him about the whole thing and herself really for jumping to conclusions. Drac on the other hand had quite francly had enough of this and decided to brake the silence.

"And why does he call you Kay?" Drac asked looking out the window and carefully glanced at the woman beside him in the piolt's seat.

" Its short for Kayani... my first name," she said feeling ackward because she had been keeping that from him for so long hell she had been keeping that from all the people she cared about after her home planet.

"Zora isn't your first name, that's great to know," the sprite said angry and hurt," anything elseI should know about huh, do you have a tail you've been hiding from me to?" he added sarcasticlly and just got even more pissed when she reluctantly showed him her black furry tail that she had used as a belt.

"Holy seiwjiofjweiofjwioejrowi Zora or Kayani is it? this whole time we knew each other you've done nothing but lie to me and I felt bad all these years for just not tellingyou about one girl that was in my care," he yelled at her not caring one bit that although she was just staring out the window she had tears pouring out of her eyes.

"You don't understand why I had to do it, I'm sorry but even now I can't tell you very much, for your safety and mine," she explained trying to hold back her sobs.

"Well I'm damn well ready to, dammithow am Isuppossed to trust you if you don' t tell me everything!" he exclaimed when he recieved no answer and got up.

"Fine but when your ready to talk you know where to find me," he said walking off leaving Zora behind who couldn't hold backtears any more and just hunched over in her chair and cried. Not wanting Vegeta or Trunks to ask questions she quickly puton the auto pilot and went to her room before crying herself to sleep.

Several days later they still had not spoken to each other and Vegeta were still in the GR room training harder then they had ever fought in their entire lives.

Drac was pacing his room and was beyond pissed, he hated the fact they he probably had the ability to help the gril andat the same timecouldn't and hated it more that she wouldn'tlet him. He hated feeling helplessand useless andthat was exactly what she was making him feel.

_'Dammit Zora what the hell are you protecting me from'_

The girl meanwhile was finding no peace concious or not the memory of the conversation she had with Drac kept replaying in her head over and over again until finally she was surronded in nothing but darkness.

_**ZORA'S DREAM**_

_The girl sat on a rock in the palace grounds waiting for something until fnally a figure appeared and Zora instantly knew exactly who it was. For the first time that day she smiled and ran at the new commer._

_"XAO XAO," she called and as happy tears randown her cheeks she wrapped her arms around her brother holding him tight not wanting to let him go. The man in front of her held her just as tight and then pulled her away to look at the woman his baby sister and almost wanted to cry himself._

_"Kay wow look at ya, Kami you got talland yet still short," he said and laughed as she punched him in the arm for the height comment _

_"Kay I can't stay with you long here we need to talk fast," he said sitting her back down and explained upon seeing the confused look on her face," its time to talk baby, you can't hide anymore your with people who care about you-"_

_"That's exactly why I can't say anything if those people ever found out about him they'd kill him without a second thought and I couldn't live with myself if that happened," she said as she put her head down avoiding her big brother's gaze._

_Suddenly she felt a finger under her chin and her face was brought up to look into her brother's chestnut brown eyes,"do you really think he would be any happier learning who you are and why you did the things that you did after you've been viciously torn apart by these people," he said trying to get her to understand._

_"It'll be ok I promise besides sprites don't die easy it'll take more then them to kill those suckers," he said reassuring the girl," I should know I've seen them fight before, you have not," he added just to bug herbut settled for a smirk._

_"Alright times up here, I gotta go Kay," he said standing butinstantly fell back down whenZora latched onto him not wanting to let him go. As much as it hurt him to do this he pried his armsoff of him but not before squeezing her back and kissing her on her cheek._

_The last thing Zora heard before she woke up wasXao saying he loved her._

**_END OF ZORA'S DREAM_**

As soon as she woke up she knew what she had to do, as she got up Zora wipped away her tears before walking towards the piolt's seat where she knew Drac would be and sat down in the chair beside him.

"Hey," was she could manage at this point but recieved no answer from the person beside her but instead a glare before returning his sights to the vastness of space before him.

"I'm ready to talk if your ready to listen," she said but still no reply but decided she would still talk anyway," My name is Kayani Zora daughter of a third class saiyan warrior on Vegeta-seiand youngest child, my mother died shortly after my birth and my destroyed himself with alcohol shortly after that so it was just me and Xao my older brother we were poor but happy. Vegeta was the saian prince and my best friend we met at a parade he almost got himself crushed by a float still hasn't heard the end of that. Anyway our planet was destroyed by Freeza and an army of survivors whose planets we destroyed by brother died helping me escape and I was sent all the way to planet stoned. I was welcome there I was raised there by fat cat he was good to me and I was grateful, I discovered later that I wasn't the last saiyan to survive but there was a group of people who were killing the saiyans and the planets who were taking care of them. It was thenI thought I should leave I didn't want them to die because of me so i tried to run away. I was dicovered by fat cat he told me to never run because he would always protect me with his life and if I did he would be sad. I agreed and went on a search for Xao for many years whenI heard of planets with saiyans but finally excepted that he died onmy planet I also decided never to tell another soal of who I was or what I was for the safety of their lives sand mine if they ever told of my whereabouts of where I lived leading to planet stoned's destruction. That's everything up until now so now you know do with the information as you wish but keep Vegeta, Trunks and Stoned out of it."

She waited for him to reply but still nothing which she assumed was her que to exit and quickly got up to leave but before she could walk away Drac grabbed her arm before turning to her, she was to scared to look at him and see the hate in his eyes over who she was but was surprised to find herself pulled into a hug. For the first time in her life since finding Vegeta she felt safe and secure just standing there being held in the sprite's arms. Unfortunately their moment was ruined by the sound of blasts hitting the ship.

* * *

that's all for now if you want to see what happens you have to review so do it or else I'll just probably just update anyway


	10. welcome wagon

hello everyone I'm cold thought that you might like to know that but u probably don't so anyway on with the story

* * *

The two were knocked to the ground as the attacks coniued to come at them, Vegeta and Trunks quickly came out when they felt the impact of the blasts. 

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta said comming to see who was attacking them.

"The welcome wagon," was all Drac said sighing

"Prepare to die saiyans," a voice from the other ships boomed and came in for an attack once more ready to kill.

The sprite had enough, he looked over at Zora who was firing back with everything they had on the ship's all of them knowing that it wouldn't be enough there were to many ships. Trunks and Vegeta quickly went Super saiyan and were about to go outside the ship to attack when the sprite stopped them.

"Wait, I'll go first and catch them off guard," he said and started walking towards the exit and as he did his body suddenly became transparent until his was barely visible,"trust me they won't know what hit them," he added as he suddenly dissapeared from view.

Meanwhile...

"Captain what are they planning do you think? I mean their just standing there watching us do you not find that odd?" one of the soldiers asked his commander.

"I agree it is peculiar, inform the other ships to preparetheir artillary, we'll fire at them all at once," the leader said

The messenger was about to go deliver the order to the other ships when suddenly his ears were filled with the sound of screeching like nails on a chalk board and just as quickly as it started it stopped filling the ship with an errie silence.

"what the hell was-" a soldier started to ask but was cut off when he looked out his window to see a blue creature with fiercegolden eyes and a mouth full of massively long and sharp fangs. The man's ears as well as the rest of the men on the ship bled perfussly due to the scream of the sprite.

Just as quickly as they saw him he dissapeared once more leaving them dumbstruck leaving them once more in silence.

"Quickly warn the other ships, tell them the saiyans have allied with a sprite," the commander said," and on my que to fire," he added prepare his ships weaponry to kill the people that destroyed his planet.

"Sir their ready when you are," the man said returning, waiting for his next orders.

"Excellent," he said and as soon as he was ready

"FIRE!"

The three saiyans watched from the ship as the attacks from the ships all came at once, Trunks and Vegeta itching to destroy some of these ships but their quickly changed to shock as the watched the blasts being shot right back at the ships that fired them. Before they knew it Drac suddenly appeared in front of them batting away the attacks like flies.

As soon as all of the blasts were taken care of all that was left was Drac standing there looking down right pissed off, lifting his hands in front of his face in fists he slowly pulled them apart revealing a silver and very much sharp tridant in his hands. One word came to the minds of the people on all those ships.

_'Fuck'_

Drac suddenly let out another unbeahrable war scream before taking his weapon and holding to the side as he flew by each of the ships slicing all of them in half.

The commander of the one shipfloated there in space as he slowly started to suffocate due to the lack of air he needed to breathe, suddenly he realised he wasn't suffocating from lack of air it was Drac's hand gripped around his throat. The sprite just smirked as he raised his hand up enjoying the look on the man's face as he watched Drac's nails grow into thin, long blades. They were the last thing the man saw before the tiny blades went into his neck ending his life quickly.

Unknown to the sprite however there was a soldier right behind him and just as he was about to shoot him a blast out of nowhere saved his life. Drac turned around when he heard the sound of the blast and looked to see Vegeta in super saiyan.

"What did you think I was going to let you have all the fun boy," he said setting off to help his son destroy more soldiers.

Trunks was fairing pretty well but it still was difficult to destroy all these men when they attack you at once, thinking fast the young boy used hisenergy to blast them away from him making his job just a little bit easier anyway. That was until they all dive bombed him once more merclessly attacking the young boy.

Vegeta flew over to his son seeing his dilemma, the kid might have been strong but he was still young that many fighters was way to much for him to handle. Him on the other hand, well that was a different story and quickly went to aid his son. Not wanting to destroy Trunks when he destroyed these sons of bitcheshe reached to the dog-pile un-noticedwrapping hishand around his son's small one and quickly pulled him out.

Still holding onto him he put his hand out in front him and blasted them merclessly until not a single piece of anyof them remained and brough his attention back to his son.

"You alright brat?" he asked as Trunks gave his head a good shake.

"Not bad considering I was justat the bottum of a pile full of hot, sweaty, men trying to kick the shit out of me," he repliedtrying to make space stop spinning.

Vegeta we've gotta move fast there's a good chance that one of those ships sent a S.O.S. back to their planet so nows is the time to attack if you want to destroy your wife's killer," Drac said making his way back to the ship followed quickly by the other two saiyans.

Back on the ship the group of four sat together trying to figure out how they were going to even get on the planet when Drac spoke up," listen there is a way to get on the planet but it is dangerous," he explained looking at them all.

"Whatever it is I don't want it to involve Trunks, he is not fighting this battle," Vegeta said looking over at his son who just gave him a funny look," I will not risk loosing him here, if they can somehow use him against me they will and that I will not allow," he explained making his point purfectly clear.

"Understood, but if we do this it must be timed purfectly," was all the sprite said looking over at Zora.

* * *

ok that's all i'm writing tonight I'm beat anywho please review the story and tell me what you think, suggestions are welcome 


	11. going with no regrets

hello chums long time no review yes I know o well you'll live anywhobe on with the chapter

* * *

"why do i have to stay here it's boring," Trunks said watching his father prepare to fight.

"I'd think it be obvious stupid, so you don't get hurt," he replied not even looking at hisson.

The boy just sighed and crossed his arms annoyed by his father's response, sure he was used to his father's name calling but he was always a very independant kid so his father being this protective of him was just plain weird. Looking over to his sketchbook nearby he pulled it out and started doodling, drawing the same thing he had been missing sincehe left home with his father.

_'Mom'_

Bulma was always happy tomodel for her son to draw she'd always pose in the most over dramatic positions like the women making him laugh every time, it never failed. But now he drew her as he always saw her, his mother was his angel and always would be, besid her was a miniature version of Bulma which Trunks called his sister.He drew many pictures of that little girl, it was how he thought she would look like when she was older, he didn't even know if it was even close to what she would look like but he hoped he's was at least doing his baby sister justice.

Noticing his son had stopped and was being really quiet he walked up behind him to see what he was up to, looking over his son's shoulder his breath caught in his throat along with a large lump.

He watched unoticed as his son drew his wife wearing a flowing white gown and a pair of magnificant wings were coming out of her back, herhairloose and blowing wildly around her face. He noticed that his wife looking down and smiling proudly at something, as he got closer to his son he realised that Bulma was holding the hand of a little girl with the same beautiful face as his wife, the little girl wore the same dress and had the same wings asthe older woman and then it hit him, the little girl was his daughter. He didn't even know how he knew it was her because he had never really seen her face but somehow he just did.

Trunks stopped drawing when he saw that there was a wet spot on the page, and looked up into the eyes of his father who stared right back at him. The boy didn't know what surprised him more the fact his ather was crying or the fact that he was doing so openly in front of _him_ of all people.

"Dad you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Ya I'm fine," the older saiyan replied shaking his head as if he was just in a daze,"since when do you draw anyway?" Vegeta asked changing the subject both out of embarassment for crying in front of his son and curiosity.

"Since I was three dad you ever notice the doodles on the fridge in the kitchen," Trunks said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, technically it was in this case, but to Vegeta it was news to his ears.

The saiyan looked at his son like he grew another head,"riiiiiiight the doodles," he said pretneding he knew what he was talking about.

_'What the hell is a doodle' _

"Any other hidden talents I don't know about?" Vegeta asked kinda aggitated now.

"Idanceandwritemusic," the boy said fast and looked at his father who had that run-that-by-me-one-more-time look on his face," I dance and write music," he repeated.

"I play sports, I play video games, hellI make my video games, I cook, I'm a movie geek, I do alot of stuff I love fighting but my life isn't based around it," he explained

_'Who is this kid? My god I don't even know my own son' _Vegeta thought horrified as he looked at his son who had suddenly found the ground interesting.

"Its ok dad I'm not at you for it or anything you were just busy," was all he said before he walked off somewhere to go finish his drawing.

Vegeta had spent the rest of that day trying to train but his son kept distracting him, finally fed up with with this decided to track down the sprite to he could check on Zora.

"Hey blue boy what's going on with the girl?" he said finding the sprite on the bridge.

"She just reported in she got onto their planet safely, as far she knows no one suspects that she's saiyan," he said then added," she mentioned their were some curiosity concerning her 'belt' but she's been telling them its a trophie from a fight with a saiyan and now uses it's tail as a belt and now everybody is offering her shelter and food."

"Nice cover," was all he said," so why was it that we sent her there _alone _again?"

"Becuase they don't know she's saiyan and if either one of us went with her Zora's cover would be blown and we'd be killed on the spot, it's risky enough that she reports back to us," Drac explained," besides its all part of the plan so relax or spar or whatever it is you do to kill time but don't hurt yourself we gotta fight tomorrow."

The blue sprite couldn't help but smirk listening to the saiyan prince mumble under his breath as we walked off to do whatever it was quite francly he didn'twant to know.

That nightVegeta sat in his room waiting for sleep to come to him but nothing no matter how much he tossed and turned, Trunks was still on his mind. Finally giving up on sleeping he got up to to the GR room to train to make himself sleep from exhaustion but stopped not even half way there in front of Trunks' room.He didn't know why but something compelled him to go in there so quietly he walked in and watched as his sleeping son's chest rose and fell, so he took the opportunity to look around his son's room until it fell on the boy's sketch book which laid beside a picture of him Trunks and Bulma at once of the random bbq's they had.

Flipping through the black bookhe couldn't believe how detailed the sketches were and alot of them were of Bulma and most of those dumb ass fighters and one of a really cute girl that looked about Trunks' age.

"Damn that boy draws alot but I gotta admit they are good," Vegeta said to himself and kept flipping through until he came across one of him and Bulma and couldn't help but smile at it he remembered that day it was one of the only days he actually spent with his wife andshe had fallen asleep on his chest.

"Dad what are you doing?" Vegeta heard his son ask behind him and turned to see the lavender haired boy looking at him weird and quickly put the book down.

"I'm not gonna lie I don't really know but what are you doing up anyway?" he asked changing the subject.

"Watching my father snoop through my room, your really loud when your trying to be sneaky are you aware of this," Trunks said yawning.

"Ya gotta work on that," he said sitting on the boy's bed and the two sat in an awkward silence until Vegeta said," I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I haven't been a good father to you, or husband to your mother," he said finally looking at Trunks who looked like Vegeta grew an extra head," don't look at me like that you know damn well it sucks not having me around, I mean c'mon I don't even know you hell I barely remember your name sometimes. Your four years old know and I haven't even spent any time with you I'm sorry."

"Dad?"

"Yes what is it?"

"It's ok I don't hate you for it...well maybe at first I did but mom told me once that you didn't have parents to teach you how to be a parent and weren't used to having kids around or sharing her attention with someone else, so I understand why your not always there for me like Goten's dad is for him but I still love you," he said smiling,"besides even though I did everything with mom, fighting was our thing and still is, mom has the baby to do stuff with now so we'll probably be sparring alot more anyway right," he added trying to make him fel better but instead struck a nerve mentioning Bulmand the baby.

"Ya your mother has the baby in the afterlife, and I have you here to take of, and now that I know you can cook your gonna be one busy saiyan," he said smiling evilly at the boy.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," the boy said drily

"But none the less after this is over I promise I'll try to be a better father to you and when we get your mother back I promise to be a better husband to her, maybe we can actually be somewhat of a family anyway," he said," but for now you go back to sleep, I'm not gonna see tomorrow till later so goodnight and be good and try not to play with all the buttons on the ship and blow yourself up," he coninued pulling Trunks int ohis strong arms.

"As tempting as that sounds I think I can grasp enough will power to avoid doing that, night dad," the boy said lying back down.

"night," Vegeta said getting up to leave.

"Oh dad onemore thing"

"What now"

"I'm seven"

"What?" Vegeta said turning to the boy.

"I'm not four, I'm seven this year, probably should have mentioned that earlier huh," Trunks replied laughing nervously.

"That would have been nice to know I'll keep that in mind," Vegeta said leaving the roomto back to his own and as he lied down feeling like a weight had been lifted and sleep suddenly came quickly to him ready for whatever was comming his way the next day.

The next day...

Vegeta and Drac were up early and more then ready to go meetZora on the planet, the saiyan put the cloack around his neckas he walked down the hallway of the ship and suddenly found himslef once more stopping in front of his son's room and quietly went inside to see him still sleeping. This time making sure he was absolutely silent when he went into the boy's room and walked up to his sleeping form watching him for few minutes before he bent down and kissed him on the head.

"I'll be back for you I promise," he whispered confidently to the child before leaving him to his rest.

Out on the bridge Drac was waiting patiently for Vegeta to meet him.

"You ready to go?" he asked the saiyan.

"Let's go," was all he said as they departing the ship and hiding it well before making their way to meet Zora.

* * *

wow that was kinda long hmmm o well anywho update and tell me what you think


	12. behind enemy lines

herro everybody, I'm sooooo nervous I'm going for my G2 driver's liscense on May 3rd so I'm basicly practicing and praying my ass off for next little while so wish my luck...alot of luck.

* * *

Vegeta and Drac had some minor difficulty getting onto the planet, they only had to go through an entire army, their guard dogs, a shit load of mines and heat sensitive detectors to detect suspicious strangers without people finding out they were saiyan or assosiated with them for that matter. It must have taken them another hour and a half just to find Zora, she was leaning against a wall with a cape around her small body and a hood covering her head. 

"Your late," was all she said before they started walking off in a random direction the girl chose to go until they entered a building that was a pub, except this pub was covered in saiyan pelts.

_'Oh no I don't feel akward at all being in here their only what's left of the mangled bodies of my people, I feel right at home all of a sudden' _Vegeta thought sarcasticly as the small group sat at a table near the corner of the bar.

"So what have you got for us?" Drac asked after they were settled.

"Well after I managed to get myself invited to a dinner party with this Lord Fortknight character I managed to come across the blue prints of his establishment while going to the 'little girl's room'. From whatI can tell we'll have to work through the vents and only the vents, we could probably use the pipes to our advantage but it would be risky," she explained handing them to Vegeta to look at.

"Is that the only way?"

"If you want to keep the element of surprise then ya that's the only way to go Veggie."

"How was it exactly did you get invited to this dinner party?" the sprite asked suddenly becoming curious.

"I used my charms," she said smiling.

"What charms would these be exactly?" Vegeta asked, his head suddenly shot not liking the sound of that.

"Boobies not just for decoration and feeding babies," she said opening her cape to show the boys her revealing dress they suddenly realised she was wearing and tried not to laugh at their gaped jaws.

"Moving on, the best time to do this is between midnight and 12:30 AM, that's when they do the guard change so they won't see us and we'll just miss the garbage drop so climbing through the shoot should be purfect-"

"Wait we're climbing up the garbage shoot?" Vegeta asked digusted.

"Sorry its the only way in," she explained.

The group sat there for several hours going over details of the plan with a fine tooth comb making sure there was absolutely sure there was no way they screw this up or taken off guard until they were all satisfied and decided to leave and go their seperate ways.

"You sure you can handle doing this, you'll be alone for several hours you know," Drac said before taking off with Vegeta.

She just smiled back at him and said," I'm a big girl Drac, I'll be fine," and with that gently kissed him on the lips before quickly taking off before anyone recognised her.

Later that night...

"Ah welcome Miss, the lord is expecting you," a servant said as he answered the door the enormus and elaboratly decorated home.

Zora walked in wearing a deep, wine red silk gown that not only showed her curves but also her large cleavage and the slip along her dress showed off her long legs that seemed to go on forever. To say the least the dress left little to the imagination, her wavy black hair flowed freely down her back and just the slightest touch of makeup was applied to her face bringing out the blue in her eyes.

Lord Fortknight was awe struck as the young woman walked into the room wanting nothing more then to have her for his own even though he was old enough to be her father.

(eeeewwwwwww)

"Welcome M'lady," the older man greeted as he took Zora's hand and placed a kiss on her hand.

"Good evening to you as well my lord," she said politly as he led her to the table putting his hand dangerously close to her ass making her clench her other hand that he was not holding in a fist.

Menawhile...

_'THAT FUCKING HORNY SON OF A BITCH, HOW DARE HE TOUCH HER LIKE THAT, HE KEEPS THAT UP ANDI SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP HIS FUCKING THROAT OUT' _the sprite thought...maniaclly as he watched the two from the vents he had stopped when he saw Zora walk into the room looking drop dead gorgeous.

Vegeta hadn't noticed Drac stop but stopped himself when he heard the sound of someone growling, and turned to see the blue young man growling at something. The saiyan prince just raised an eyebrow and went back to see what the hold up was and dropped his jaw when he saw Zora and then shook his head at Drac when he saw he was growling at Lord Fortknight's perverted glare at the young woman.

Drac stopped growling when he felt the saiyan's hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go boy, the sooner we get this over with the sooner you can chop his balls off for touching your woman," he said.

Irronicly those words were very comforting too the sprite and soon they back to what they were doing crawling through the vents before they fell into a steep drop not knowing it was there due to the fact that it was insanely dark in the confined spaces.

"Where are we going exactly?" the sprite asked.

"Nowhere you wanna know," the saiyan replied trying not to think about where they were about to go until they fell with a soft thud into a basket of some kind that smelt really bad. Drac tried to look around the room but it was kinda hard when he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face.

"So where we the garbage heep?"he asked as he listened to Vegeta climp out and walk to the other side of the room.

"Uhh not quite," the saiyan prince said flipping the light on revelaing that instead of beeing in a garbage heep their were in the laundry room and the sprite and saiyan prince had the misfortune of landing in the dirty workout cloths and undergarments.

"Ahhhh, why didn't you warn me about the shit stains Vegeta?" Drac cried not sure whether to be disgusted or horrified...so he decided to be both.

"Get over it kid this is the easiest way to put the bomb in alright," Vegeta said smirking, really he just didn't tell him cause that was funny as hell to watch and to good to pass up.

"Alright so just so I don't screw this up were dropping this into the centre of the planet from here."

"Basicly."

"Alright let's go."

The two stood in the centre of the room and let it have it and blasted straight through the concrete floor, through the foundation, then through the soil and rock of the planet untilthey almost reached it's core after hours it seemed when they heard footsteps cooming there way.

"Fuck we gotta hurry up," the sprite giving it more power.

"No shit Sherlock," Vegeta replied doing the same until finally they hit their destination and dropped the bomb in, just they did the door to the laundry room was broken down and suddenly the small space was flooding with soldiers and of course one saiyan and sprite.

"Move one finger and we blow your heads off."

* * *

yes this chapter sucks but hey whatever I got writer's block feel free to say it sucks


	13. part 2

herro to all who are still reading this story sorry I haven't updated in a while but shit happens so anyway on with the story

* * *

Zora sat across from the man trying to eat her food but was finding this rather difficult when _somebody _would keep his fucking off eyes off her for five minutes so she could actually enjoy the meal. 

"Something on your mind my lord?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing my dear just curious as to what little treasures lay hidden under the dress of yours," he said with a flirtasious grin.

_'Oh ya that didn't suddenly make this even more ackward then it had to be' _the young saiyan thought to herself as a dry look appeared on her face.

"I fear Lord Fortknight that those 'little treasures' will not be yours to discover, unfortunately for you," she said returning her attention back to her food wanting nothing more then for Drac and Vegeta to hurry up so she could get the fuck out of here.

Meanwhile the horny old man sitting in front of her had other things on his mind.

_'Unfortunately for you my dear the drugs in your food and wine say different so I think I'll be doing more then just discovering your little treasures' _he thought as he watched the drug taking its toll on the young woman slowly.

With Vegeta and Drac...

There must have been at least 50 soldiers in that small room surronding them and every single one had a gun aimed at their heads.

_'Hmmm when one gets in a situation such as this wat is a saiyan to do?' _Vegeta thought then smiled more evilly then when he was a bad guy that was starting to scare Drac a little bit to be honest.

"What are you smiling about monkey? don't try anything funny,"one of the soldiers said becoming very paranoid, especially when the spicky haired saiyan started giggling like a little school girl.

"Oh Kami," the sprite sighed and then casually putting his hands on his head and throwing his body to the floor.

"Hey what the..." the soldier was cut off by the saiyan prince flying behind him and snapping his neck killing him instantly, still giggling. The continued to destroy a few more soldiers before disappearing once more.

The room was very quiet for a few minutes before Vegeta's down right evil manical laugh began and consumed the entire room making a few of the soldiers piss themselves due to being scared shitless. Then before any of them knew it a bright light filled the laundry room and all that was left of the men when it faded was their boots.

"Ewwww," Drac said simply as he got up and kicked over a boot that still had a foot in it.

"Alright boy let's go," Vegeta said reappearing and started walking out the door.

"dude do me a favor," Drac said following him," don't ever giggle while killing again."

"Why?" the prince asked seriously.

"You remind me of a sadistic clown or something," he explained.

"Don't mention the fucking clowns they scare the shit out of me,"Vegeta said squirming at the mention of the vile creatures as he so affectionately called them. To this day he doesn't know how he survived Trunks' sixth birthday party when Bulma hired one to entertain the kids.

As soon as they entered the hall the saiyan prince was brought out of his thoughts when he looked up to see the hall filled with more soldiers with guns aimed at him and the blue kid. Drac just stood there looking at his new obsticle then looked over at Vegeta once more to see the fucking evil scary smile on his face again.

The sprite just sighed as he put his hands on his head and dropped to the floor once again to avoid the blast of the evil saiyan clown man.

Meanwhile...

_Why do I feel so drowsy...I have to get out of here its not safe for any of us if I'm like this. Fuck what did he put in this stuff'_ Zora thought as she held on to the table for support even though she was sitting down and began to panic a little.

"Something wrong Zora you look pale maybe I should take you to one of my chambers to rest I can assure you that I'll be gentle," Lord Fortknight said both camly and seductively.

"No thankyou I think I'll pass," Zora said disgusted at what this man was implying and stuggled to stay consious.

The lord just chuckled to himself as he stood up and walked over to her and put each one of his hands on the arms of her chair and slowly leaned in and started kissing her neck and nibblingon her earlobe.

_'Fuck somebody please make this stop' _Zora pleaded in her head, her prayer was quickly answered when the door was blasted in and apissed off sprite walked in and quickly shot the tridant at Lord Fortknight making him jump away from Zora. Then walked up behind Zora and put a protective arm around her and aimed his weapon at the other man's...equipment.

"Woh son being a little hasty with that thing don't ya think?" Fortknight said with his hands up in surrender.

"Touch her again and your fucking balls will be hanging at the end of this thing as a suviner, then I'll show you the true meaning of hasty you son of a bitch," Drac said in an angrilly serious tone.

"Fare enough," the man said doing everything he could do keep himself safe at that time," where's your friend?"he asked suddenly taking the spotlight off himself for now anyway.

"He's around," was all Drac said with a suspicious smirk on his face.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_After Vegeta decided he was done playing with the soldiers by blowing them up into tiny pieces the odd looking pair ran down the hall until they came to a fork in the hall going in two different directions. _

_"What do we do now?" the sprite asked._

_"Do whtever you like I'm going after the cock sucker that killed my wife and child," the saiyan prince replied running down the hall to the left._

_"Does that mean I can kill Fortknight now!" he shouted after him excitedly._

_ "Pretty much," Vegeta yelled back._

_"Excellent," Drac whispered evilly to himself before running down the hall to the right happier then a kid at Christmas. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"He regrets to inform you that he will be detained until further notice," Drac explained stepping closer to the man his golden eyes never leaving the Lord's icy blue ones,"but I'll be more then happy to keep you company seeing as how dear Zora is currently to unconscious to join us so its just you and mepushing the trident slightly into the man's personal area.

"Hmmm that's what you think," the man grinned and called for his guards several times before realising that they weren't comming."

Drac just laughed pulling his weapon to his side,"I'm afraid a grea many of your guards are either dead or 'napping.' So how about a nice, friendly game of me sticking my foot up your ass," he added as the trident in his hand began to glow.

Meanwhile...

Vegeta had been running down the empty halls looking for the murderer of Bulma and their unborn child for what felt like hours, with each minute the saiyan was becoming more and more pissed off.

_'C'mon asshole where are you' _the prince thought until a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Looking for me monkey," the evil man said," I've been looking for you and obviously you've been searching for me also so let's not waste each other's time any longer, I say we end this now."

"Man, if only I had a dollar for every time someone like you says that to me before I kill them..." Vegeta said before the battle began.

* * *

yay all done till next time 


	14. final battle

hello everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while...stupid exams but at least I graduated YAY anyway on with the story hope you like it :)

* * *

Vegeta was sent flying into a wall after he was unexpectedly punched in the face by Mardoc who was very much enjoying himself laughing maniacally as he watched the saiyan get up from the attack. 

"Having fun Monkey?" the large man asked walking over to his opponent.

"Not really at the moment but maybe we can work on that one," Vegeta said and kicked the man in the balls when he was close enough to do so," yup that did it now I'm having fun," he added with a huge grin on his face.

The saiyan prince quickly got up and grabbed the man by his ankle, he then spun in a circle as fast as he could while holding Mardoc's leg making the man very dizzy and confused.

"What are you doing fool let me go now!" he shouted loudly.

_'Hmmmm just five more minutes I'm not dizzy yet' _Vegeta thought completely ignoring Mardoc's demands to be let go until the man managed to kick the saiyan which did nothing but piss him off.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

_'OK' _

With out any warning Vegeta realised the man sending him flying into a table on the other side of the room, while he stumbled a bit from all the spinning he had done _'Well I'll be damned spinning around in a circle really really fast does make you drunk...that might explain why Trunks does it so much' _Vegeta thought then gave his head a good shake to clear his mind.

Mardoc looked up to see his opponent smirking down at him evilly and screamed in pain as Vegeta kicked him repeatedly in the back and stomach over and over until he started coughing up blood. He then picked up the soldier by his neck, faced his hand in front of his face and blasted him across the room.

The saiyan just watched as Mardoc slowly stood up laughing hard making Vegeta become suspicious but he didn't see that the other man had a smoke bomb in his hand which he set off completely blinding Vegeta and made him start coughing because of the fumes of the bomb and at the same time searched franticly for his opponent until he felt a sharp pain in his head and everything went black.

Meanwhile...

Fortknight ran out of the room scared shitless by the fact that he had a blue teenage freak chasing him done with a trident of all things to use as his trophy case and he did not like what the trophy itself was going to be he thought grabbing his balls scared for them more then his life.

_'I see...you wish to play hide and go seek..OK then 1...2...3...'_

Hearing the sprite's voice scared him even more ,"no he knows where I am no matter I go he'll find me."

_'4...5...6...7...8'_

He turned down the corridor and ran down the dark hallway seeing dead bodies of his employees everywhere he went, until he found himself at a dead end.

_'9...10...Ready or not here I come'_

Lord Fortknight was to scared to even turn around, he would rather face the wall then Drac at that point, sweat poured down his face as he felt the sprite's sharp weapon poke into his back.

"Just turn around and face me like a man and redeem yourself already,"Drac said to the man," you've lived far longer then you should have, you need to let go of this world and join your loved ones in the after life. What would daughter say to this you drugging young girls and using them as play things and killing young families that have done nothing to you, you were not meant to live that way Fortknight.

The man just stood there shocked of how this man knew of his child, then a single tear ran down his face _'Rika, my baby the saiyans took you from me, those savages, how could they you were eight'_ he thought thinking of his little girl.

" It is difficult but you must let go, let Frieza's evil that corrupted you years before control you no more," Drac said making the man face him to see if he was returning to kind family man and great leader he once was.

"It was an accident, the whole thing was an accident...I remember, the saiyans they did attack but warning shots...I had a debt to King Vegeta at the time that had not been paid but one of the blasts hit an energy source that was highly flammable...a small handful of the population survived," Fortknight told his story as if reliving it in his mind.

"Freeza came and said it was an intentional attack and that all the saiyans had to pay, his dark powers corrupted us all and now...oh WHAT A MONSTER I'VE BECOME...I'M SORRY," the man cried falling to his knees.

"Die in peace, be with your daughter and live your afterlife as happily as you once lived in this life," Drac said sympathetically and raised his weapon to execute him when Fortknight stopped him.

"Wait, let me be killed by the man I wronged the most by taking from him what was stolen from me," the man added looking up at the sprite with clear, kind eyes. Drac nodded silently as he helped the man up to find Vegeta.

Back to our favorite saiyan prince...

Vegeta woke up with a monterous headache and quickly found himself paralyzed through out his whole entire body, he could barely open his eyes to say the least.

_'Where is that fucking bastard and why the hell can't I move?' _the saiyan thought to himself until he heard an evil laugh just ahead of him.

"Finally awake are you princess, well its about time do you have any idea how hard it is not to kill you in your sleep you son of a bitch,"Mardoc said as he kicked Vegeta in the stomach as he did to him previously.

"I'm going to make you suffer for the pain and suffering you caused in my family because you and your savage race," he said angrily kicking him again," but where to start, shall I start with the fact that during the attack you sent on us you not only killed my father but my 12 year old baby brother as well, and after when Freeza took in me and my mother she slit her own throat just so she could be with them leaving me alone."

"That wasn't my fault nor was it my wife and child's fault either, if anything you are worse then any even a saiyan for killing those who have nothing to do with your problems," Vegeta replied angrily as he slowly stood up.

"Shut up, I'm not like you," Mardoc said clenching his fists.

"I didn't say you were I said you were worse," he repeated making the situation not any better.

"Shut up...Shut up...SHUT UP," he screamed and blasted Vegeta into the wall over and over and over again until he had worn himself out.

Vegeta slowly slid down the wall as he left a bloody trail behind him, feeling even more paralyzed then he did before and winced as he smacked the floor. Mardoc walked up to him chuckling to himself for a few minutes before picking the saiyan up by his hair and looked him in the eye.

"You know what I'm going to do after I'm done torturing you to death monkey? I'm going to your ship where your hiding that spawn of yours and tear his small, weak, half savage body and enjoy the sounds of his screams," Mardoc said in a voice as if someone describing how their day was followed by his maniacal laughter.

Vegeta's fists clenched together as he heard then talk and couldn't help but imagine the sights and sounds in his head ofhis opponent hurting his son as tears streamed down Trunks' face and screamed for him to stop.

_"DAD? DADDY WHERE ARE YOU? ITS HURTS PLEASE HIM STOP!"_

Before Mardoc knew it he was sent flying across the room once more with such a force that ruble fell from the ceiling and walls trapping him in a pile.

The large man looked up to see the saiyan with a golden aura surrounding his body and dangerous turquoise blue whose sight were only on the large energy ball forming in Vegeta's hand. At last when it was about the size of Mardoc's head did the saiyan prince bring his gaze upon the pathetic state of his opponent.

"Let's get something perfectly clear," Vegeta said in a dangerously serious tone of voice," nobody threatens my son's life and lives to talk about it except me, understand?" he finished as he let go of the blast in his hand leaving nothing but Mardoc's ashes among the ruble.

"Glad we could come to an understanding," he mumbled to himself as he turned to see none other then Drac cradling Zora in his arms and Lord Fortknight ahead of him.

"What happened to her?" Vegeta asked referring to Zora.

"I did it," Fortknight confessed," I drugged her so that I could violate her young body, I sent Mardoc to destroy your family, I ruined your life and disturbed your son and for that I am sorry."

Vegeta could only blink as he looked on in surprise.

"Freeza's evil no longer lingers in my soul or corrupt my heart my heart an more but that is no excuse for my crimes, please I beg your forgiveness and ask that you free my people and allow me to join my wife and child in the other world," Lord Fortknight begged Vegeta as he knelled before him bowing his head.

"I leave my fate in your hands Prince of saiyans."

Vegeta continued to just stare at the man like he had grown a second head, and the same feel a great deal of hatred and sympathy for him at the same time. Thinking of nothing else he could possibly say to the man Vegeta simply held his hand in front of his face as a light formed inside it.

"Die in peace old man."

Suddenly the entire place was consumed by the brilliant glow of Vegeta's blast that lit up the entire lower area of the hideout.

>>>>>>Fast Foward through the intense escape off the planet before it exploded Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy style heehee that movie rocks>>>>>>>

Trunks sat in the ship worried out of his mind about his dad and the other two, his only hope for their safety was repeating in his head _'I promise I'll come back for you' _"If dad says he's coming then he's coming...he promised," he said to himself trying to keep his hopes up. His thoughts were interrupted however by the sounds of groans and footsteps, afraid it was the people coming back to finish him off he ran and hid behind the small space between the couch and wall blocking himself from their view.

Trunks began shaking violently and he started breathing heavily as they got closer until he heard something that caused him to feel relief like no other..

"Fuck I'm hungry," came the ruff voice of his father.

Trunks shot out from his hiding faster then any rocket ever created and bolted to his father never feeling happier to see his miserable looking face.

"Dad!" Trunks shouted causing the older saiyan to turn suddenly just as happy and relieved to see him alive after this mess, subconsciously the saiyan prince bent down as his son ran into his arms hugging him tightly as if Trunks would disappear if he let go.

"Is it over now?" Trunks asked, his voice muffled from having his face pressed into Vegeta's bloody chest.

"Yeah, were safe now I promise," Vegeta replied standing up still holding on to his son in a protective hold and looked to Drac and Zora who were just finishing up with each other's bandages as they looked up at him.

"Let's go home."

* * *

OMG one more chapter and I'm done sigh well review and tell me what you think so I can tell you faster whether or not they live happily ever after or not. 


	15. epilogue

hello everybody I woke up today and had the urge to write so here I am at 8:57 AM writing so hope you guys enjoy it

* * *

"VEGETA WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M NEVER HAVING SEX EVER EVER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Bulma screamed from the delivery room while everyone sat in the waiting room listening to her ranting and winced looking over at the saiyan prince who seemed none to worried.

Vegeta glanced over at them with his eyes seeing everyone looking at him sympathetially almost and he glaring right back and said," I'm not worried, she said that while she was delivering Trunks and look where we are just seven years later," he said ruffling his son's hair," I'm just damn near irresistable."

Everybody in the room could not help but laugh their ass' off after that one astwo people walked intothe room thinking it was the doctor everyone turned to look at the newcomers., especially considering how protective of Zora he was.

"What exactly were you two doing?" Vegeta asked in a deadly toneglaring at Drac with a if-you-touched-her-I'll-kill-you look that scared the sprite a bit.

"Nothing really," Zora said casually with a smirk on his face," justsaw a movie, had some ice cream followed by some hot kinky sex," she explained as if it was nothing then counted down in her head till it would sink into Vegeta's head just what it was that she said.

_'3...2...1'_

"WHAT?" Vegeta screamed then stood up ready tojump the boy when his vision was suddenly blinded by a flash and the saiyan lookeddown to see the girl had a camera in her hand.

"Gotcha'"

Before Vegeta could scream at her the doctor came in with a smile on his face and walked over to Vegeta holding his hand out for him to shake.

"Congradulations sir your wife and daughter are doing just fine and I believe your son already beet you to her recovery room," the doctor explained and it was then that Vegeta realised that Trunks wasn't there.

Zora was the firstto pull him in a hug to congradualte him along with Drac but Vegeta just glared at him as he huggedthe girl protectively and the blue teen just backed away slowly..

"Wise choice boy" Vegeta lipped to him and led Zora to Bulma's room.

"I don't think anything could possibly look more evil then that," Drac said standing beside Piccolo.

"What the hell do you expect boy your dating the girl he thinks of as his baby sister," Piccolo replied," and that man is insanely protective of all his girls."

"Gee I can't wait to tell him were engadged," Drac said drily walking towards the room with Piccolo's hand on his shoulder squeezing it sympathetically feeling bad for the kid.

"Hey dad," Trunks said as Vegeta walked into the room and smiled at the sight before him. There was his wife recovering from child birth, looking hotter then ever in his opinion, helping their son hold their tiny daughter.

"Hi daddy," Bulma said as Vegeta leaned down and kissed her gently

As he watched his family he couldn't help but be amazed that this moment had come at all, his wife with that beautiful smile on her face looking up at him with a look that make any man melt like butter, his son smiling like any kid should smile without a care in the world except holding his baby sister like a good big brother. Then there was Bra, according to Trunks looked like a wrinkly old man covered in goop, slept peacefully as he picked her up into his own arms. However he never expected to have Zora or her blue...friend here towitness the birth of his daughter but he couldn't be happier.

_**Flashback**_

_Vegeta carried the body of his wife as he landed on the planet Namek, Dende had already called in advance and asked the elders to gather the balls so everything was ready to go. One of the elders agreed to help Vegeta with the summoning of the dragon so he could back his wife and child._

_"Go ahead son" the Namek said kindly._

_The saiyan just smiled back then looked up at the dragon,"I wish for my wife to be brought back to life just the way she was when she died," Vegeta said hopping this would work._

"You do realise this will technically take up two wishes because the woman was with child, your sure there is nothing else in the world you wish for," _the dragon said loudly._

_The saiyan prince looked over at Drac and Zora while the girl held his son closwe in her arms and then to his wife and child lying before him._

_"Yeah I'm sure"_

"Then it is Done!" _The dragon replied and with in minutes Bulma's eyes opened looking right at him._

_"Vegeta?" she called._

_The man bent down and picked up his wife holding her close," yes I'm here its ok." _

_"Vegeta?"_

_"Yes Bulma"_

_"I really have a craving for pickles and peanutbutter and pecn pie covered in whip cream." _

**_End of Flashback_**

"Fucking pickles," Vegeta mumbled to himself then realised sadly for her he buy all the pickles in the world without a second thought. Quite francly though he didn't give a dmn nor would he hve it any other way.

* * *

cry insanely I always teary eyed when I finish stories looks down at the puddle on the floor heehee anyway I hope you guys liked this story it was a pleasure writing for you bow


End file.
